


Compromise

by Lexlz (Kaerstyx)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ice Skating, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Extremely dominant Viktor, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Guilt, Hand Jobs, He's also a bastard who enjoys seeing Yuuri squirm and whine oOPS, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleplay, Sadism, Secret Relationship, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Viktor has a sad past, Viktor is kinky, innocent yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerstyx/pseuds/Lexlz
Summary: When Yuuri isn't able to support himself with low pay,  Viktor pities him and steps in to help out. Yuuri has a strong guilt complex.





	1. Compromise

Yuuri sighed and ran a hand through his hair and he shuffled through the pile of bills on his desk. Looks like he was going to have to skip out on eating for a day or two this week. Not that it was uncommon, the Japanese man skipped meals often in order just to get by. 

Yuuri Katsuki hated his job, no, _despised_ his job. Every day it was the same shit job with the same shit pay. Come into the office, sit down at his desk, and write reports and look through things that he didn't care about. He tried going to the nightclub some nights with his friend Phichit, to strip and rake in some extra cash, but he didn't enjoy older men beating their dicks to his body. It felt revolting and humiliating for him.  He really should have just listened to his family and done good in school rather than stay home and pop pills most of the time. But he was over that now, he would never be able to afford the pills he once sought for release from his life.  Yuuri was knocked abruptly out of his thoughts when his phone began to go off. He rubbed his temples for a moment before picking up his cell, caller ID reading 'Mr. Nikiforov,' who was the landowner of the apartment building Yuuri resided in. He rushed to answer it,

"Hello?"

"Ah, Mr. Katsuki, I called to inquire about your rent." Mr. Nikiforov answered, thick Russian accent clear through the phone.

Yuuri nearly slammed his head into the wall. He forgot his rent, again, for the second month in a row.

"Oh my god, Mr. Nikiforov I am _so_ sorry, I have so much going on, I completely forgot!" Yuuri rambled.

"Oh, Mr. Katsuki, its quite alright. I understand. When do you think you can pay?"

"See, that's the problem.. I'm not sure if I'm able to pay... I have to skip meals this week just to pay my other bills.."

There was a pause.

"Did you just say skip meals?" 

"Uh, yeah.."

"No, that won't do. Meet me at the front hall in five minutes, I'm taking you grocery shopping." The Russian man quickly said.

"But Mr. Nikiforov, I-"

"Five minutes!"  He interrupted, before ending the call. 

Yuuri sat for a few moments, before shoving his phone into his pocket and standing. What the fuck just happened? His landlord is taking him out and buying his groceries. Why? The Japanese man shook his head before making his way down to the front hall, where Mr. Nikiforov stood. 

To say Mr. Nikiforov was handsome was an understatement. He had platinum blond hair but didn't look old. He had bright blue eyes and porcelain skin. He was tall and slim and wore expensive-looking suits. Yuuri looked like he lived in the slums compared to the Russian, with his messy hair and worn down hoodies and his broken glasses.

Mr. Nikiforov grinned when he saw him, 

"Ready?"

Yuuri tried to smile back and gave a nod. And with that, there they were, walking on the streets to the nearest grocery store, side by side.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuuri finally asked, a bit timidly.

"Because you've always been on time with your rent, for years, Mr. Katsuki. It upsets me to see you have to starve yourself just to get by."  The Russian replied, and Yuuri nearly felt like crying.  Mr. Nikiforov gave a smile and wrapped an arm around the Japanese man's shoulder, and Yuuri felt his heart stop for a moment.

No, no. He shouldn't think of Mr. Nikforov in that way. They were acquaintances, mutuals. Nothing more than that. 

Soon they reached the store, Mr. Nikiforov taking the lead and beginning to carelessly pick out basic foodstuffs, such as fruits, vegetables, and proteins. 

"Okay, boring stuff done, what do you like to eat for snacks?" The Russian man inquired.

Snacks? Yuuri hadn't had a snack in months. He fed on ramen and microwave yakisoba most of the time. 

"Uhh.. I'm not really sure."  Yuuri replied dumbly.

"That's okay! I'll show you stuff I like then." Mr. Nikiforov claimed, dragging Yuuri off to the snack aisle. The platinum-blond threw things in the cart like granola bars and fruits snacks, crisps and pretzels, even some soda. And then soon they were at the checkout, Yuuri's eyes going as wide as the moon at the cost of everything. 

"Uh, Mr. Nikiforov.. That's a lot of money, I can't take all of this. I didn't even pay my rent..!" The Japanese man whisper-yelled. Mr. Nikiforov merely shushed him.  They had finally finished checking out, the Russian man using a debit card. Then they were back out on the street, carrying plastic bags full of groceries, which proved to be a bit difficult for Yuuri. He wasn't the strongest, anyone could tell just by looking at him. Yuuri felt even worse when Mr. Nikiforov finally took some of the bags from Yuuri, only smiling wide and giving a small chuckle. How could someone be so kind?

When they reached the apartment building, the Russian man helped Yuuri put away all of the goods, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Finally, Yuuri snapped.

" _Please_ Mr. Nikiforov, let me do _something_ to at least try and help pay you back! Anything!"

Mr. Nikiforov was quiet for a few moments, staring, before giving a chuckle.

"Do you really feel that guilty, Mr. Katsuki?"

"Yes!" The Japanese man exclaimed.

Mr. Nikiforov gave a sheepish look mixed with a smirk, before sighing and sitting down on the couch in the living room. The apartment was pretty much all open, except for the bedroom and restroom.

"Come here please, Mr. Katsuki."

Yuuri gave him a weird look, yet mindlessly walked over to him, standing in front of the Russian man.

"Kneel, please?"

Yuuri hesitantly dropped to his knees, oblivious of whatever Mr. Nikiforov had planned. Then, the platinum-blond's hand moved to cup Yuuri's cheek, causing Yuuri to tense up immediately, eyes widening.

"You know, I've always thought you were very cute. If you feel this guilty about me wanting to help you out, then I think we could make a ... Compromise, of sorts. As payment, so you don't have to feel guilty." The Russian stated, thumb very slowly stroking Yuuri's cheek.

"...C-Compromise?" Yuuri questioned.

"Mhm. You give me... Sexual relief, I help you get through and you won't have to pay rent. I don't want to make it seem as though I'm attempting to take advantage of you because that is not the case here. I very much want to help you, but at the same time, I do not want you to have to feel guilty about it." Mr. Nikiforov explained.

Yuuri swallowed hard. He was reminded of the few times Phichit had taken him to the clubs, dozens of men staring and using him. He didn't like it. But... This felt different. Yuuri _wanted_ to do this, _wanted_ to make Mr. Nikiforov feel good. And he wouldn't have to feel guilty about paying his rent, _this_ would be his payment.

"... A-Alright." Yuuri agreed, "But, um... I'm not really sure how to, uh... P-Proceed, I've never done this before."

This was true. He'd gotten undressed and dressed into lingerie at the clubs, but never performed any sexual acts on anyone. Most he'd done that could be considered an 'act' was kissing Phichit a few times, just as an experiment. To truly decide if he was gay or not. Which he was.

Mr. Nikiforov smiled a bit,

"That's quite all right. I can... Coach you through it."

And with that, the Russian man reached down to unbuckle his belt, loosening his dress slacks to pull his half-hard cock out from his boxers. Yuuri blushed and bit at his lip at the sight. Mr. Nikiforov was bigger, a lot bigger than Yuuri. The Japanese man hesitantly reached forward to wrap a hand around the length, pulling a soft groan from the platinum-blond.

"... I'm assuming you've touched yourself before, yes?" The Russian asked, Yuuri replying with a small nod. 

"Good. Then just touch me as if you were touching yourself."

Yuuri nodded again, a small look of determination plastered on his face as he moved his hand up and down the length at a decent pace.

"Mn... Good boy..." Mr. Nikiforov muttered, leaning back against the couch.

"N-Now, use your tongue... Play around a bit and experiment to get used to it."

Yuuri's tongue, surprisingly, shot out eagerly to give a lick to the head, which was already a bit red and leaking with precum. The Russian man above him moaned out quietly, motivating Yuuri even more. Yuuri wanted to make him cum. His lips wrapped around the head of the platinum-blond's cock, slowly engulfing him. Yuuri seemed to be a natural at this. Or maybe it was just strong determination. Either way, Mr. Nikiforov was loving it. His moans increased in volume, hips bucking up into the warm awaiting mouth.

"F-Fuck.. Go a b-bit faster.." Mr. Nikiforov nearly ordered, a hand tangling into the Yuuri's hair, forcing him further down onto the Russian man's cock. Though Yuuri didn't mind at all. 

"O-Oh god... I'm g-gonna cum soon, you'll swallow it all like a good boy, right?" 

Yuuri moaned softly in agreement, moving further down onto the hard cock down his throat. The Russian man finally came with a loud groan, cum practically pouring down Yuuri's awaiting throat.

"Perfect.." Mr. Nikiforov muttered.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Mr. Nikiforov came down from his high, Yuuri wiping at a few drops of loose cum on his lips with the back of his hand.

"Feel better?" The Russian man finally asked gently, to which Yuuri nodded and gave a small smile. Mr. Nikiforov smiled back.

"Good. And Yuuri?"

Mr. Nikiforov used Yuuri's name for the first time since he had moved into his apartment.

"...Y-Yeah?"

"Call me Viktor from now on."


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update uwu
> 
> Viktor and Yuuri further discuss their Compromise.

Yuuri was able to actually eat and feel full for the first time in months due to Mr. Nikif- No, due to _Viktor's_ kindness. He still worked harder than ever though, not wanting to have to rely on Viktor for everything. One thing he noticed, however, was the fact that he hadn't received his bill for rent at all. He knew he wasn't going to have to pay last month's, but no bill came for this month. 

A few days later, he received a text message from Viktor. Before the Russian man had left last time, Viktor gave Yuuri his personal phone number. The message read;

_'Hello Yuuri, I hope you are doing well. I would like you to come by my office this afternoon, I need to talk to you about a few things that are on my mind.'_

Yuuri was a bit worried. What is Viktor had thought about what happened, and kicked him out? Yuuri thought for sure the man was straight, and he wasn't even sure if he was okay with gays. Russians typically weren't. At least from what he's seen. What if Viktor was just needing a quick fuck and was finished with Yuuri? Realized he shouldn't be fucking with a boy? Yuuri sighed and knew he had no choice but to meet with the man, it'd be more than rude to not show after all the nice things Viktor had done for him. So late afternoon, Yuuri made his way to Viktor's office. His fist softly knocked against the wood in front of him, nerves high and thoughts running rampant. The door opened moments later, Viktor's bright smile coming into Yuuri's view.

"Yuuri! Come in," Viktor said, moving out of the way of the door frame so Yuuri could walk into the office. Viktor motioned for Yuuri to sit down, ad he did so, sitting in the comfortable chair while his hands nervously played with a loose string coming out from the sleeve of his hoodie.

"So uh, what did you want to discuss?" Yuuri asked as Viktor sat down across from him, resting his arms on his desk. He smiled wide,

"Yes, Yuuri, I wanted to further discuss our little deal we made earlier, and maybe add onto it, provided it is okay with you."

Yuuri gave a nod, a bit relieved,

"Alright. What were you thinking?"

"Yuuri I'd really like to help you. I can't explain why, but my mind has been telling me that it's something I need to do." Viktor looked out the window for a moment before focusing back on Yuuri, "I don't want you to have to pay rent anymore. But... In return, I need more from you. More of what we did last time."

Well, that explained why he hadn't received a bill.

Yuuri let what Viktor said soak in and process. Basically, the Russian wanted more sexual contact with Yuuri. The Japanese man looked down a bit,

"But... The only thing is, I have absolutely zero experience when it comes to things... Like that. Like what we did."

"You did perfect last time. If I'm being honest, it was the best blowjob I've ever received." Viktor said with a small chuckle that made Yuuri's cheeks heat up pink. Yuuri giggled a bit,

"I think I just got lucky, Mr. Nikiforov." He admitted sheepishly. 

"Well, luck or not, I wouldn't poke fun at you for being inexperienced. I understand."

Yuuri was quiet for a few moments.

"Viktor... I have a question." He said a bit quietly.

"Of course, ask away."

"Have you done this before? Like, made a deal like this with another tenant?"

Viktor looked a bit surprised at the question.

"No, Yuuri, really, I haven't. Most of my tenants are female or married men. I do not like women, romantically or sexually. This is a big reason why I left Russia." Viktor admitted, sounding serious and a bit sad.

Yuuri, though shocked that Viktor wasn't into women, felt a pang of guilt in his heart for the man.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked. That was something personal and I shouldn't be trying to ask you things like that."

"Oh, Yuuri, no. It's okay to be concerned with things like that, I understand. I won't lie, Yuuri, me being gay isn't the only reason something like this hasn't happened before. This area we live in, everyone is so serious and so concerned about business matters. No one is open-minded. It's hard to find partners who are interested in the same things I am, sexually. I like some... Odd things, Yuuri. Which is why I considered this an opportunity. I kind of could tell from the start that you aren't experienced, no offense. You seem to keep to yourself. You're starting with a clean slate. I doubt you know of the things I enjoy. So we don't know if you like them or not, and the possibility that you would like them is there."

"Well... What are some of the things you like? And I'm not offended by the way, because you're right. I only know of basic things, I guess."

Viktor rested his chin on his propped up arm and smirked,

"I adore seeing the boys I'm with squeal, and whine, and squirm, and even _cry_. I'm what is called a sexual sadist; I enjoy hurting my partner in a sexual way. Nothing scary or too intense, I make it feel good. I like roleplaying, too. You could be my little maid for a day, or I could be your perverted teacher and you be my sweet student. There's so much, Yuuri, so much I can show you. And if you don't like something, then you can say so and we don't have to do it ever again. For times we roleplay, you can take off of work and I'll pay for the time you're not there."

Yuuri let out a shuddered breath at the things Viktor told him. To say he was intrigued was an understatement.

"I... I need some time to just think it over... But I'm pretty sure the answer is yes." Yuuri admitted, cheeks red, small bulge beginning to grow in his jeans. Viktor sat back and gave a single nod.

"The choice is yours, Yuuri. Let me know." He said with a smirk.

Yuuri nodded and stood up from his chair, hoodie pulled down over his front in an attempt to hide his boner. But Viktor noticed anyway, politely ignoring it, and waved as Yuuri left. Yuuri rushed back to his apartment, slamming and locking his door shut. He sighed, resting against the door for a moment.

Now he had to fix the problem quickly growing in his pants.


End file.
